The invention relates to interactive data analysis. More particularly, a software architecture and associated framework that facilitates interactive analysis in real time is described.
Computer-based research tools are increasingly being used for a variety of purposes related to genetic research. These computer-based tools include both hardware and software that perform high-speed algorithms and data analysis tools that are used to analyze data stored in a database. One such analysis that is performed is referred to as genetic association studies. The objective of a typical association study is to discover an association (if any) between an allele and disease phenotype typically requiring interactive data analysis on databases having approximately 100,000 rows of data.
Although a large number of data analysis products (such as Microsoft Access™) work well with highly structured data, they do not provide satisfying visualization capabilities (such as providing a user friendly user interface or other data display functionalities) that would enhance the associated process. In some cases, however, data analysis products (such as Autodesk™) that do offer visualization on large data sets, rely on a single flat table type of data base. In other cases, the available data analysis tools are not particularly interactive thereby inhibiting an easy and user friendly data analysis experience.
For example, a typical association study requires various regression analyses to be performed iteratively that are clearly difficult to perform on any large data set without the data analysis product having effective interactive visualization capabilities. Using conventional data analysis tools in order to perform an association study, the analyst is required to move from one data tool to another resulting in an increase in potential error, inefficient use of time and computing resources, and otherwise reducing overall analytical efficiencies.
Therefore, improved data analysis tool is desired.